I want only that you say my Name in Love
by Aku-chan3
Summary: (YAOI) Das hier ist die 1. FF die ich nach langer Zeit mal wieder schreibe, nen Versuchsobjekt. Hm, ich kann selbst noch net viel
1. Prolog: Abschied

3.9.2002

Part: Prolog  
Genre: Dragonball Z  
Pairing: Vegoku ( Vegeta x Son-Goku )  
Rating: R / NC-17  
Warnings for this Story:  
Yaoi / Shonen Ai, sap, angst, violence, rape/non-con, bad-language ( muawhhhaha... this is a Vegoku, of course it will give bad-language *gg* ) & lime/lemon ( later, later ^^ )  
This Chapter will contains:   
ChiChi ( *rofl* )   
_______________ 

Disclaimer:  
I do not own Dragonball Z or any of it's characters, ect. ( *sniffs* )!  
This story is purely for fun!   
_______________  


I want only that you say my Name... in Love   
  


Kommentar:  
Aehm ja... was soll ich sagen ? Schon wieder einmal versuch ich eine FanFic zu schreiben, wahhh wie oft hab ich schon angefangen aber dann doch alles wieder hin geschmissen weil ich fand 'Maedel... du kannst net schreiben! Ueberlass das lieber den anderen...' *lol*.  
Tjajaaa, eigentlich glaub ich das sich daran auch nix geaendert hat, aber dennoch versuch ich es nach einem Jahr Pause nu nochmal. Mal sehn was bei raus kommt *hihi*.  
Ansonsten ist es das erste mal das ich eine meiner FanFics ..öhm... 'veröffentliche'. Aber gut... letzendlich hab ich mich halt tatsächlich dazu durchgerungen *total nervös sei* und meine Freunde haben mich auch wircklich üüüüberhaupt nicht gedrängt... *grmbl* -_-.  
Jedenfals Lob und/oder Kritik ist mehr als erwuenscht und ich wuerde mich riesig darueber freuen! 

Anmerkung:  
Die Story spielt knapp ein halbes Jahr nach den Ereignissen von Dragonball Z, also genauergesagt nach dem Sieg über Boo ( das letzte Turnier hat es also nie gegeben *g* ) und DBGT spielt hier keinerlei Rolle. 

_Blablabla_ = Gedanken  
( 1 ), ( 2 ), ( usw. ) = Meine persoenlichen 'unnuetzen' Kommentare *gg*, stehen dann immer am Ende des Kapitels  
*** Blablabla *** = Rueckblende  
____________________________________________  
  


Prolog: Abschied

"Aber... aber Du kannst mich doch nicht einfach verlassen..." 

ChiChi stand Tränenüberströmt vor ihrem Mann. Wut, Unverständis und vor allem Trauer standen ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben als sie die Hände zu Fäusten ballte und einen sichtlich geknickt wirkenden Son-Goku weiter anherrschte. "Und was ist mit Deinem Sohn ?!! An ihn denkst du wohl überhaupt nicht dabei, er braucht Dich !!!" 

Goku ließ stillschweigend einen der allseits bekannten Wutausbrüche seiner Frau über sich ergehen.  
Es war ein wundervoller Tag heute, die Sonne erstrahlte in voller Pracht und warf ihre wärmenden Strahlen auf die Erde, Vögel zwitscherten fröhlich ihre Lieder und alles war friedlich... .   
Nun ja... fast alles... . 

"Ich glaube es einfach nicht..., das... das kann doch nicht wircklich Dein ernst sein Goku !! DAS KANN ES NICHT !!!" sie schnauffte wütend auf. "Du.... Du bist so ein verdammter EGOIST, ja genau das bist Du !!" 

Der Sayajin blickte die gesammte Zeit über zu Boden, man könnte glauben er zählte die Grashalme des Rasens, so intensiv starrte er das grüne Gewächs an.  
Es vergingen einige Sekunden bis er bemerkte das seine Gegenüber keinen Ton mehr von sich gab... jetzt war er wohl an der Reihe... zu erklären.  
Langsam hob Goku den Kopf, blickte die schwarzhaarige Frau nur soweit an wie es unbedingt nötig war und seuftzte leise. Vieleicht hätte er noch warten sollen es ihr zu erzählen, es war doch zu erwarten wie sie reagieren würde... . 

_Gomen nasai... ChiChi... ._

Nein, es war gut so.   
Er musste reinen Tisch machen, alles andere wäre einfach nur unfair... unfair ihr gegenüber. Er war es ihr einfach schuldig! 

""ChiChi... " die Worte kamen dennoch nur schwer über seine Lippen. "... versteh mich doch, ich kann nicht länger hier bleiben... ." flüsternd fügte er hinzu. "Ich liebe Dich nicht mehr... ." 

_Und ich bin mir nicht mal sicher ob ich es jemals wircklich tat... . _

Wie auch ? Die ganze 'Beziehung' wenn man es so nennen konnte, basierte auf einem Versprechen das er ihr als kleiner Junge gab und dabei noch nicht einmal wusste was 'Zur Frau nehmen' 


	2. Anmerkung

Anmerkung zu 'I want only that you say my Name... in Love - Prolog':  
  
AAAARGHHH... ich hab beim letzten Teil ( Prolog ) meiner FF einen rieeeeeesen Fehler endeckt der meine ganze Story durcheinander wirbelt -_-.  
  
Es geht dadrum in welchem Zeitraum das alles hier spielt, hab ja angegeben nen halbes Jahr nach DBZ, also nach dem Sieg über Boo. Das wuerde dann aber bedeuten das Trunks & Goten noch Kinder sind und Goku sagte ja zu ChiChi 'Und wegen Goten... der ist ja schon fast erwachsen'. Aehaem... MIST *lol*! Jedenfals hab ich jetzt lang umher ueberlegt wie ich das Prob loese und bin zum Schluß gekommen das es ja leider nur zwei Moeglichkeiten gibt... . Endweder meine Story spielt doch 10 Jahre ( oder wenigstens 7-8 J. ) nach dem Sieg über Boo ( also genau wie in der Serie, vergehen ja auch 10 Jahre bis es dann weiter geht ), das Turnier findet aber trotzdem net statt und Pan sowie Bra sind NICHT geboren o_O *die net so leiden kann*. Tja, oder ich muß den Prolog ueberarbeiten und Trunks sowie Goten sind noch Kidies... .  
  
Ich hab an beiden Versionen selbst was auszusetzen. Bei der ersten, das halt noch die gaaaanzen Jahre vergehen... das find ich echt bloede weil Veggie und Goku mir am besten zum Ende von Boo gefallen *g* und ich nich noch soviel Zeit vergehen lassen wollte ( bis die beiden zueinander finden *fg* ) *seuftz*. Und bei der zweiten Version gefaellt mir nich das Trunks & Goten klen waeren, die sollten eigentlich fast erwachsen sein *nicknick*. Wenn die Kinder sind, is das alles noch sooo viel komplizierter find ich ~.~ ... . Oh man... .  
  
Naja... oder ich schei... *zensiert*... einfach drauf und schreib so weiter als ware mir der Fehler garnet aufgefallen *loool*.  
  
Was ich also hiermit sagen will ? Ganz einfach, bis ich mich endschieden hab wies weiter geht kann es unter umstaenden noch dauern ( vieleicht aber auch nich, mal sehen )... muß mir alles noch mal durch den Kopf gehen lassen und bin mir net sicher ob sich der Prolog nun noch veraendert oder nisch. Dafuer, gomen nasaiiiii ^^!  
  
Aku-chan! 


	3. Kapitel 1: Wo alles begann

1.2.2003

Part: 1 / ?  
Genre: Dragonball Z  
Pairing: Vegoku ( Son-Goku x Vegeta )  
Rating: R / NC-17  
Warnings for this Story:  
Yaoi / Shonen Ai, sap, angst, violence, rape/non-con ( ? ), bad-language & lime/lemon  
This Chapter will contains:   
...  
_______________ 

Disclaimer:  
I do not own Dragonball Z or any of it's characters, ect. ( *sniffs* )! This story is purely for fun!   
_______________ 

I want only that you say my Name... in Love

Kommentar:  
Jau, hier also tatsächlich das 1.te Kapitel meiner DBZ FF ( nach Monaten *lol* )! Ganz zu Anfang will ich mich mal für meine aller ersten 6 Reviews bei FanFiction.net bedanken, *strahhhl* ich hab mich mega doll darüber gefreut, hätte nämlich nich gedacht schon beim Prolog ( wenn überhaupt ) welche zu bekommen *hilda, nene, faith, hilda742, vennie & silvermoon mal knuddel* *g*.  
Hoffentlich gefällt's euch auch wie ich weiter schreibe ^-^. 

Und nun zu der Frage, warum hat die Fortsetzung so verdammt lange gedauert ?  
Naja, kurz gesagt ich hatte einfach zu viel Stress ( Umzug, PC hinüber, etc. ) und daher keine wirkliche Ruhe um weiter zu schreiben. Also riesen sorry an die jenigen die vielleicht auf das nächste Kapitel gewartet haben, aber nun ist es ja endlich da ^^. 

Also Viel Spaß beim lesen und Lob/Kritik sind natürlich immer noch mehr als erwüüüüünscht. 

Anmerkung:  
Die Story spielt knapp ein halbes Jahr nach den Ereignissen von Dragonball Z, also genauergesagt nach dem Sieg über Boo... ( das letzte Turnier hat es nie gegeben *g* ), Trunks und Goten sind jedoch schon fast erwachsen... 17 & 16 Jahre ( ä bissel Künstlerische Freiheit ^_^ ) und DBGT spielt hier keinerlei Rolle. 

@silvermoon: Das mit dem Raum von Zeit und Geist is mir auch schon im Kopf rum geschwirrt, vielleicht bring ich das wirklich mit ihn die Story ein das die da ne Weile drin waren *bg*. Aufjedenfall danke für die Ratschläge ^-^ *knuddelz*. 

Musikbeeinflußung:  
Herbert Grönemeyer - Mensch 

Also, was ich beim schreiben dieses Kapitels gehört hab. 

Erklärung:  
_Blablabla_ = Gedanken  
( 1 ), ( 2 ), ( usw. ) = Meine persönlichen 'unnützen' Kommentare *gg*, stehen dann immer am Ende des Kapitels  
*** Blablabla *** = Rueckblende  
____________________________________________ 

Kapitel 1: Wo alles begann...

Langsam setzte Goku zur Landung an und berührte mit 2 leisen 'Tap' Geräuschen den Waldboden auf dem er nun schon seid so langer Zeit keinen Fuß mehr gesetzt hatte. Er war wieder Zuhause... sein altes Zuhause... . ( 1 ) 

Ein ziemlich langer Weg lag hinter ihm, den er ohne Pause fliegend zurück gelegt hatte. Natürlich wäre es ganz einfach gewesen die Teleportation die er beherrschte zu gebrauchen... aber der junge Sajyajin zog es dieses mal vor zu fliegen, ...man konnte besser nachdenken dabei... überlegen, ob es richtig war was er tat... .  
Und nun hier angekommen wußte Goku, es war richtig... .  
Ja, hier konnte er etwas Abstand von allem gewinnen... Abstand von ChiChi... Abstand von seinen Freunden... und ganz besonders Abstand von einer bestimmten Person... . Vielleicht würde er sich hier auch endlich über die merkwürdigen Gefühle klar werden, die ihn seid einiger Zeit verwirrten... . 

_Was ist nur los mit mir... ?_

Seufzend schmiß er die Sporttasche mit ein paar Klamotten, etwas Essbarem und einen kleinem Säckchen Sezus darinnen zur Seite und blickte sich um. Es hatte sich nicht wirklich viel verändert in den Jahren, der kleine See noch so klar wie eh und jäh, die Bergluft hier regelrecht erfrischend und rein... .  
Hm, einfach friedlich... . Der seichte Wind der aufkam bestätigte diese These nur noch mehr, sanft streifte er die Baumwipfel und das daraus resultierende leise Rauschen durchbrach die stetige Stille für ein paar Sekunden.  
Goku streckte sich gähnend, reckte die Arme gen Himmel, schloss die Augen und genoss es sichtlich als der Windhauch durch sein schwarzes stacheliges Haar fuhr... seine Haut streichelte.   
Kurz darauf ließ er sich zurück in das weiche grüne Gras fallen, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und schaute den vorbei ziehenden Wolken zu. 

Wo er jetzt wohl wäre wenn er Bulma damals nie getroffen hätte... ? So vieles hätte er vielleicht nie kennen gelernt... oder erfahren. Seine wirkliche Herkunft zum Beispiel, seine Freunde die er alle so ins Herz geschlossen hat... ChiChi... und Vegeta... . Vegeta... der stolze, immer kalt und herzlos wirkende Sayajin Prinz... ein mutiger Krieger der niemals aufgab... voller Anmut und Glanz... ungebrochen... wunderschön... . 

_Arrhhh... jetzt denk ich schon wieder an ihn.......... und an die anderen......._

Goku rollte sich mit Schwung auf die Seite, warum schwindelte er sich sich eigentlich selbst was vor ? Vegeta war der Grund weshalb er hier war... weniger die anderen... einzig und allein Vegeta... . 

_Shimatta... ._

Alles hatte nach dem Sieg über Boo angefangen, einer der schwersten Kämpfe die er jemals bestehen musste, aber auch der Kampf in dem er den älteren Sayajin endlich etwas näher gekommen war... . 

Goku musste leicht grinsen als er an die Fusion mit Hilfe der Portras-Ohrringe dachte, Vegetas Gesichtsausdruck als er ihm dann noch kurz vor dem Angriff Buu's mitteilte das die Fusion unumkehrbar wäre. In diesem Moment hätte Vegeta ihn vermutlich am liebsten von der nächsten Klippe geworfen ( 2 ), aber er legte den Ohrring an... .   
Ja... wenn Goku näher darüber nachdachte. Vegeta hätte es sich ebenso gut bei dieser Erkenntnis noch anders überlegen können..., es war knapp... aber die Zeit dafür hatte er noch gehabt... doch er tat es nicht.   
Der Prinz war letztendlich die 'ewige' Fusion mit ihm eingegangen... mit ihm verschmolzen... eins geworden und das auf 'eigentlich' ewig... auf ewig! Mit ihm... den 'Unterklasse Baka' wie Vegeta ihn immer zu nennen pflegte... . 

_Ach was... es ging um Sekunden... er war völlig überrumpelt von der Tatsache das es auf ewig ist. Über was für einen Unfug denkst du hier nur nach Son-Goku ?! _

Schlußends hatten sie Buu besiegt, zwar nicht in der fusionierten Form aber ohne Vegetas Hilfe, Einsatz und seinem Plan würde wahrscheinlich niemand mehr existieren... . 

_Er hat sich damals so verausgabt... KAMI... und das nur um mir Zeit zu verschaffen... Diese endlosen Minuten werde ich niemals vergessen... das ich ihm nicht zu Hilfe kommen konnte... weil ich mich auf diese verdammte Genki-Dama konzentrieren musste... ich hätte das Ding am liebsten einfach zur Seite geschmissen... . Und dann diese... diese... bescheuerten... ja genau... bescheuerten Menschen die ihm kein Wort glaubten... als er sie anflehte mir ihre Energie zu geben... . Anflehte... er..., was muß es ihn für eine Überwindung gekostet haben das zu tun ?  
Ich glaube... ich konnte es nicht genau sehen... aber ich glaube er weinte sogar..., ja einen kurzem Augenblick liefen ihm Tränen über die harten Gesichtszüge... .   
Vegeta..._

Es herrschte wieder Frieden auf Erden... und Goku war dieses mal weder Tot, noch mit einer anderen für ihn sinnvolle Beschäftigung betraut. Es herrschte kurz gesagt Frieden und reine Langeweile..., jedenfalls für jemanden wie ihn. Ein Sayajin... Angehöriger der einst stärksten Kriegerrasse im Universum... mit unbändiger Lust am kämpfen..., da half nix... es lag ihm einfach im Blut... .  
Aber er war ja nicht der Einziege den es so ging, Vegeta musste es doch noch viel schlimmer gehen... schließlich war er im Gegensatz zu Goku in Sayajin-Manier aufgewachsen... . 

Also hatten sie angefangen wieder gemeinsam zu trainieren, fast jeden Tag trafen sie sich und kämpften im Gravitationsraum der Capsule Corporation. Und Goku merkte bei jedem einzelnen dieser Kämpfe das der andere noch wie vom ersten Tage an versuchte ihn endlich zu besiegen... ihn überlegen zu sein. 

_Wie im Rausch... ._ ging es dem Sayajin durch den Kopf als er sich wieder auf den Rücken rollte und die Augen schloss. Er dachte an einen ganz bestimmten Tag zurück, an den Tag bevor er ChiChi verließ... . 

End Kapitel 1.  
To be Countine... . 

( 1 ) = *lol* Zu viele Mangas und DJ's gelesen... *Tap, tap* ( 2 ) = Naja... hätte Goku auch nich viel ausgemacht... *weglach*  


Mai ich hoffe das ich mich jetzt auch richtig zurück erinnert hab bei dem Kampf gegen Boo da *g*, ansonsten werd ich mir die Folgen demnächst nomma reinziehen und das dann hier verbessern ^^. Und ähhm... jaaa ich weiß das det Kapitel ziemlich kurz geraten is, gomen. Aber das hat auch nen guten Grund, eigentlich wollt ich die Rückblende noch mit in dieses Kapitel einbringen, hatte auch schon etwas geschrieben aber wie das ebend so is... die berühmtberüchtigte Schreibblockade hat zugeschlagen. Da ich jetzt aber eeendlich mal diesen Teil online stellen wollt, wird die Rückblende halt Teil 2 werden *g*. Werd mich auch ranhalten, versprochen und Teil 3 is immerhin schon jetzt fertig. 

Also denn... Tscha- 

'Hauseigener' Vegeta: *plötzlich auftauch* "SAMMAL, was soll das hier eigentlich ?!!" 

...u... öhm... *blinzel, umguckel und Veggie entdeck* o.O. Huch... was soll was ? 

Vegeta: "Wann verflucht nochmal komm ich endlich in dieser Story vor ?!! Is das hier ne Kakarotto-Versager FF ???!" 

Ähm... nur keine Panik Vegeta... du kommst schon n- 

Vegeta: "VEGETA ??????? Hast du da nich was wichtiges vergeßen ?!!!" *funkel* 

Ähähä... Ve-Vegeta-'sama' meint ich natürlich... *schwitz*... 

Vegeta: *seeehr gefährlich drein schau aber eeextrem ruhig sprech* Ich sag dir jetzt was, wenn ich nicht endlich hier auftauch und diesen BAKA Kakarotto fertig machen kann, *grinst hinterlistig* zeig ich dir mal meinen neuen 'Super-mega-Final Flash'... . WILLST DU DAS ?!!!!" 

... -.- *murmel* Super-mega-Final Flash..., noch nie von gehört... 

Vegeta: "NANI ?!!" 

AH... jaja, is ja gut. Im nächsten Teil bist du aufjedenfall dabei... zufrieden ? 

Vegeta: HA! *Hände zu Fäuste ball und gen Himmel schau* Bald Kakarotto... bald bist du dran... hehehe... 

*sweatdrop* -_-;; *denkt* Ob er eigentlich weiß, 'was' das hier für ne FanFic is ? 

SEE YA ^_~! 


End file.
